Fluid control valves, such as ball valves, typically include a closure member that may be rotated to an open or closed position with respect to a valve seal to permit or restrict the passage of fluid flow through the valve. A fluid control valve that does not have a properly positioned closure member in the closed position can leak process fluid, thereby resulting in an ineffective sealing of the valve.